Too Small! Too Big! Nothing's Just Right!
by WiiFan2009
Summary: Near the end of Kyoko's second trimester, the two parents-to-be find themselves quarreling over where to raise their baby after they can't think of a good place in their apartment to house their offspring. With Makoto wanting to stay in their cozy apartment and Kyoko urging him to consider moving them into the mansion that Fuhito willed to them, will the two ever be able agree?


A/N: Well, here's the next entry in my Danganronpa Gaiden series, taking place two months after Fuhito's funeral, at the beginning of Kyoko's 6th month of pregnancy. As always, please read and review, and enjoy!

The Ultimate Detective and The Ultimate Hope Gaiden: Too Small! Too Big! Nothing's Just Right!

"How about in our room?"

"It's barely large enough to double as a one-person office. It'll be a challenge to fit a crib in there, let alone have the baby sleep with us long-term."

"Okay, how about we section off part of the living room?"

"Section off what? There's the furnace, the sofas, the coffee table, the TV…It works as a temporary guest room for when Komaru or Hina stays overnight, but there's too much stuff that we just can't move to make it someone else's room."

"…Maybe the kitchen, then? Then we wouldn't have to walk far to five them a bottle?" _…Okay, that was pathetic, and you know it, Makoto._

"It's also where we keep the stove and the oven **and the knives**. I don't want to chance our son or daughter accidentally becoming a thanksgiving turkey, and I know for a fact you don't either."

Makoto pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt his frustration rising at all of his suggestions being shot down. Kyoko was officially starting her 6th month of pregnancy and they had yet to establish where the nursery would be.

Exasperation clear in his voice, Makoto asked "Well, what's your idea, then? 'Cuz I'm all out!"

Kyoko took a deep breath, feeling her swelling belly expand so that it barely touched Makoto's shirt for a split second as she suggested "I'm thinking…maybe we should relocate to my grandfather's old house."

Makoto crossed his arms over his chest as he asked skeptically "Jii-chan's mansion? That seems a little big for the three of us, don't you think?"

"And this apartment is too small! It was nice and cozy when it was just the two of us, but in case my maternity dresses weren't a clear enough indicator, we have a baby on the way, Makoto. This place doesn't have the structure to support our expansion. You have to think about what's best for our baby…"

Makoto's voice went up a notch, though not quite yelling as he protested "I **always** think about our baby's welfare! Of course I want what's best for them. But you keep shutting me down, instead of trying to compromise with me! You're not listening to me, Kyoko!"

Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she argued "I've always listened to you, Makoto. I've taken in every word you've said and analyzed it as much as I can. But you're taking this optimism of yours that everything will work itself out to an unhealthy extreme. You're not seeing the common sense in this problem. And I'm disappointed, Makoto."

His fists clenched, Makoto seethed with anger as he yelled "You're just proving my point! You're not listening to what I have to say! Instead of respecting my feelings, you're just berating me for having feelings, like you did when we first met!"

_That was a low blow, Makoto!_

Kyoko opened her mouth to object to her feuding husband's words, but as soon as she opened her mouth, the words died in it, her hands moving to rest on her swollen belly as she felt a sudden, hard impact within her womb and causing her to recoil.

"Oof!" _What was…Did the baby…_

Seeing his wife clutch her belly, Makoto's expression changed from one of anger and hurt to one of shock and concern, panicking at seeing his wife in momentary pain. He felt his anger drain away as he embraced her, moving them to the sofa and sitting them both down.

"Kyoko! Are you okay? Is the baby…"

Kyoko surprised her husband when she looked up at him with an awestruck smile, tears streaming down her cheeks as she uttered "I'm fine, Makoto. We're fine. Sweetie…our baby just kicked!"

Makoto gasped, before matching her teary smile with his own as he asked "Ser…seriously?!"

Nodding violently, she took his hand and placed it on the smooth texture of her sunflower-themed dress, right over her belly button as she cooed "Baby, say hello to your Daddy!"

As though on command, Makoto instantly felt a soft kick against his palm, making Kyoko giggle from feeling the fluttery, tickly movement coming from her baby.

At the feel of his baby's kick, Makoto cooed "Hey, buddy! It's your Daddy! I'm so happy you decided to say hello to us from inside your Mommy's tummy, and we can't wait to meet you. Four months can't come soon enough!"

Even when the baby had settled down after a couple more flutters, the two expectant parents continued giggling, their earlier fight all but forgotten in light of feeling their baby's first kick.

"I think the baby could tell we were fighting, and used its first kick to tell Mommy and Daddy to stop."

At Kyoko's hypothesis, the tension of their fight came rushing back, making Makoto's eyes and lips droop and he became filled with guilt for yelling at his wife.

"Kyoko…I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were right; I was being stubborn and unreasonable."

Her eyes softening, Kyoko cradled his face in her hands as she admitted "…You're not entirely at fault here. I shot you down pretty quickly when I should have offered countersuggestions or tried to understand your thinking."

Shaking his head, Makoto countered "No, you were right before. Our apartment only has so much space, and its architecture is set in stone. It's kind of hard to compromise on those. I just…I've **loved** these past few years of living here together, in this cozy apartment by ourselves, and this kind of cozy, homey environment…I kind of wanted our baby to experience it too, you know?"

Looking at him sympathetically, Kyoko replied "…I feel the same way, Makoto. This present from Munakata-san has been so good for us, and I don't personally want to leave it behind. If I could find a way to give our baby their own room in here, I would do it in a heartbeat! But I couldn't think of anything, so I just shut you down." Stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, Kyoko asked "So, Makoto…besides the fact that we're both reluctant to leave this apartment behind, why are you opposed to living in my grandfather's old mansion? Are you…still traumatized by what happened the last time we saw him alive?"

Before she could even finish the sentence, Makoto shook his head violently, assuring her "No, no, it's not that. It's just…" Makoto sighed before asking "Do you remember when we were first becoming friends, and I told you that I felt like a tame little housecat in a pride of lions, enrolling at Hope's Peak?"

Kyoko nodded; she remembered that conversation from their first few months at Hope's Peak, and it was the first time she remembered feeling like Makoto's sense of self-criticism was excessive…as well as the beginning of her self-vow to make him feel like he belonged there.

If Kyoko had anything to say on the matter, she didn't get a chance to voice it; Makoto continued "I grew up under different circumstances than you did, Kyoko. Your grandfather might not have been warm and fuzzy, but there's little question that you lived a life of financial luxury. Me though, I lived in a relatively small house. That guest room you stayed in was the only one we had, and my parents didn't make a ton of money. We always got by, but we were very much a middle-class family. That modest lifestyle, it was why I felt so out-of-place at Hope's Peak. And our apartment here, it reminded me of the life I used to have; it was why I felt so at home here. Now, giving that up to move to a house, no, a mansion that I could get easily lost in…it reminds me so much of how I felt going to Hope's Peak for the first time." Makoto stared at Kyoko, a vulnerable expression in his eyes as he confessed "I'm scared, Kyoko."

Her eyes swirling with understanding, she stroked his face again and deduced "You're scared because you wanted to give our baby that cozy, modest lifestyle you had as a child and you doubt that you'll be able to do that in my grandfather's mansion. Am I wrong?"

Softly shaking his head, Makoto wordlessly confirmed her suspicions as he moved his hands down to her sides and gently stroked the swell of her belly with his thumbs.

"Makoto…" Kyoko smiled at him as she assured him "That won't happen. I know our baby will grow up to be just like you; a kind, honorable person who is modest and respectful to everyone they meet." Kyoko then offered "And we don't have to leave right away. We can spend the baby's first year here, where they can sleep with us and prepare to move in afterwards once they start to grow. Or we could only use one floor of the mansion while we decide whether or not we want to have a family large enough to fill up the house. Let's take a day to explore the mansion and get an idea of what we want to do with it. How does that sound, sweetie?"

Makoto wiped his eyes with his wrist as he acquiesced "I…I think I can work with that. Thanks, Kyoko."

To her surprise, Makoto reached down to the hem of her dress that hung at her knees, curling the fabric up until her pregnant belly was exposed.

Leaning down until his breath was tickling her belly, Makoto cooed "I'm sorry, little one. Daddy was being a bit of a meanie to Mommy, but we're all better now. Thanks for getting us to stop fighting."

Makoto closed the distance to place a gentle kiss atop her belly button, feeling a light kick against his chin in response. Kyoko giggled, the fluttering sensations causing her belly to jiggle in tune with her laughter.

As Makoto removed his head from her abdomen, Kyoko rolled down her dress and urged "Alight, baby, alright! Mommy and Daddy are better now, so please settle down or Mommy can't make dinner for us, okay?"

Kyoko felt the tickles recede, her laughter soon following suit. Standing up, Kyoko stood up and offered "Let's cook together; we can worry about this moving stuff later. I'm currently craving some shrimp and scallop stir fry!"

Grinning, Makoto followed his wife, eager to cook alongside her satisfy her newfound craving for seafood. As Kyoko got the ingredients out of the fridge, Makoto donned his culinary apron, reaching for the frying pan as he reflected just how silly their fight was.

_Though, it wasn't a total loss…after all, how many parents can say they made up after feeling their little one kick?_


End file.
